Walking mystery
by akatsuki naruto
Summary: A teenager name Koritsune accidentally gets mized up with a shinigami and an arrancar. They both gain some interest in his abilities, but what is he capable of and which side will he join? TERMINATED
1. Chapter 1: Spirit power unveiled

Koritsune was walking down the street as he was returning from school. Koritsune was often the one that was left out of a group project or out of conversations, he just never seemed to get into them, or more particularily never seemed to get along easily with others. It was unknown to him but there was a battle about to begin right beside him between Aizen and Renji. Koritsune would have casually walked by not noticing anything but 1 of his friends stalled him to ask him an algebra question he took out the paper and leaned it against the wall nest to the card store that his friends were all to familiar with when he noticed two shapes in the reflection, one wearing white robes and the other wearing black.

"Whats wrong, you stopped halfway through your explanation"

Koritsune turned around amazed to find that there was no one there. He turned back towards his friend and continued his explanation. Ichigo and Ruki just arrived on the scene and did not notice the two boys a little bit behind them Ichigo separated from his boy. Lucky for them the were to busy to notice. The battle was going on for a long time until Aizen managed to hit Rukia away next to Koritsune. He reached over to pick up his school bag but instead grabbed Rukias arm.

Ichigo turned around surprised that Rukia was not moving. Then All four of them felt a swelling of spirit energy all eminating from the kid that was holding on to her arm. Koritsune felt that pulses of energy were going through him. He was feeling an enormous amount of pain and for some strange reason he was unable to let go. Aizen took charge of this opportunity and jumped to lunge at Rukia. Ichigo ran towards Rukia and just managed to push her out of the way in time. Aizen missed her.

"Rukia whats wrong why couldn't you move" Ichigo asked.

Rukia struggled to answer she felt as if her entire reserve of spirit energy had been drained. She slowly managed to point her finger towards Koritsune and painfully whisperes" Its that kid. I don't know what he is but the moment he touched my energy was disappearing and I couldn't move."

"Is that so how interesting for you to tell me."

Ichigo turned around surprised to see Aizen behind. Ichigo prepared himself for an attack but to his surprise, Aizen did not attack him but instead ran straight for the boy. Koritsune seemed to have just regained consciousness from a trance, his eyes refocused and he saw the figures he saw earlier in the reflection. Renji managaed to block Aizens attack just in time to save the kid. Koritsune looked at the situation in amazement.

"What the hell is going on here"

Aizen looked at him with a look of some satisfaction "How interesting you can see us now."

"Koritsune are you okay?"

Kritsune turned around " You mean you cant see them"

"See who?"

Ichigo realizing that he was just sitting there got up and ran. "Idiots run away!"

Koritsune grabbed his schoolbag and began to run. His friend was in a complete daize and just followed him anyway. Kyle had a hard time catching up with him because Kyle was never that great of a runner but eventually Kyle just went to his house completely out of breath and exhausted, in hopes that it was where Koritsune ran to.

Meanwhileback at the battle, Aizen eventually saw no more need to fight and ran away. Renji decided to try to follow him even though he would probably loose him early in the chase and ichigo heade straight tords Rukia.

"Are you sure your okay Rukia?"

"Yes Im fine but im more concerned about that kid"

"You mean the one who touched you?"

"Yeah im do you know him?"

Ichigo paused to think for a moment he thught he had seen him somewhere before but he couldn't remember where.

"Im not sure. I think ive seen him somewhere befor but im nto able to place it exactly."

Koritsune lay on his bed totall exhausted from his running. Kyle entered the room but befor he woke him up he decided it would be best to leave him alone. Koritsune had strange dreams that night and they all revolved around spirits. At one point during the night Aizen showed up again and put a small package with a letter to him on his night table. Aizen smiled and stared at the kid.

"It will be interesting to see what your capable of" and whith that he jumped off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Power of an Arrancar

Ichigo woke up the next day as if it was an ordinary day, even though they had a strange occurrence there was nothing they could do until they achieved more information. Ichigo went downstairs and just before he grabbed his bowl he heard some one charging down behind him. Ichigo turned around it was his father, he easily dodge this ambush.

"Great job"

"Is there a reason why you have to do this every single day"

The argument continued as it always did whenever an ambush occurred. After his long morning he finally went to school. He was walking surprised that Rukia was not with him but just a few minutes later she joined up with him. Ichigo noticed that Rukia seemed to have a worried look on her face and after some time he finally decided to ask.

"Whats wrong Rukia"

Rukia gave a smile she was grateful that Ichigo was worried about her for once. "Well Im still worried about that kid, I don't understand it ive never felt anything like that befor."

"Yeah I have to admit that it was strange."

"Wealso have the problem that as soon as he came in contact with me he began to get an enormous amount of spirit energy" Rukia picked up her hollow alarm from her pocket. "Well it seems like we have another hollow on our hands"

"Which direction"

"Over there"

Koritsune just woke up from his sleep not because his alarm went off but rather because he couldn't, he also had a eadache and no matter how much tyenol he took it wouldn't go away. After eating a piece of toast he went back to his room and finally noticed something. He went over to take a look at the package and saw that the letter with it had no addressor anem but he read it anyway.

The letter read: I was very impressed by your performance yesterday and so I gave you this small gift. Aizen.

Koritsune found it ironic that they wouldn't rite their name n the envelope but they would sign it. Koritsune opened the package having no clue what was inside and he found two things. The first thing he saw was a necklace with a stone in it and the second he recognized right away when he opened it. The familiar white clothes he saw in the battle. He put the necklace on and was about to see how the white clothing looked on him when he suddenly felt a presence coming from outside, which shinigamis would call spirit power.

A hollow reached out and grabbed him. Rukia and Ichigo just arrived on the scene when this happened. Ichigo and Rukia were both surprised when they spotted him.

"We have to react quickly"

Ichigo, now in shinigami form, immediately charged at the hollow but was knocked down by the hollows other hand. Koritsune managed to break one of his hands free, then the hollow noticed that his prey was slowly escaping and he was approaching to eat him. Koritsune held out his hand and shouted"Leave me alone!". At that moment light began to form in front of Koristsune hand that scared the hollow into dropping him.

"What was that" Ichigo questioned.

"I think he tapped into his spirit energy"

Koritsune managed to land on his feet, with a ball of spirit energy in his hand that was slowly turning into a sword. Rukia stared at this with surprise as the light stopped transforming into a sword and hit Koritsune, He was now in spirit form. Rukia quickly broke out of her distraction and began attacking the hollow along with Ichigo the battle ended quickly it could have only been a maximum of 5 minutes when they successfully killed the hollow.

Rukia looked over at the boy and noticed that the steel chain of fate that was at its last few chains and befor she could do anything and the chain was gone. His body immediately changed into a black and red hollow followed by a mask. He immediately got up on top of the building and let out a hollow scream. Rukia looked up with a scared look on her face. Rukia knew that no matter what she did he wouldn't go back to normal so she had to proceed and started charging towards the hollow.

"Come on Ichigo we have to stop him!"

Ichigo looked at the hollow disappointed in himself that he didn't get there in time. "Yeah I guess your right.

"Do you really think that's necessary?"\

Rukia and Ichigo immediately recognized Aizens voice. They turned around frustrated Ichigo and Rukia both knew that it was all probably his fault.

"This is all your doing isn't it!" Aizen merely snickered when Rukia yelled thi out. "Why did you turn him into a hollow?"

Aizen reached into his clothes and took out an orb that Rukia immediately recognized "For this"

Rukia stared at the orb she couldn't let him make another arrancar. Rukia knew that if he successfully became an arrancar he would return back to normal with shinigami powers, but if that were to happen it would be that much more difficult to kill him then if he remained a hollow. Rukia grabbed her sword to prepare for the fight.

"Ichigo you go after the hollow ill try to stall Aizen"

"Ok Rukia."

Ichigo started to chase after the hollow,at first Ichigo thought it would be an easy victory after all hollow weren't that big of a problem now to him. Rukia new that this battle she would most likely loose but she needed to prevent another arancar from being created. Rukia ran towards Aizen and sung her sword, Aizen used his sword to block hers followed by a punch to the stomach that knocked her unconscious.

"Well that was easy enough"

Ichigo was having a very difficult time fighting the hollow. Everytime he hit him with his sword it went right through but did no damage whatsoever. Ichigo was getting tired he wasn't going to be able to swing his sword around forever. The hollow did not attack him as much as he thought it would it wonly attacked when it was really necessary in order to defend himself. Why a hollow wasn't beign aggressive was a problem that Ichigo wasn't able to solve. Ichigo was about to attack the mask when Aizen arrived and blocked his attack.

"Well that was a close one. You almost killed a very valuable hollow"

Before Ichigo had tiem to react Aizen took out the orb, jumped and planted it in the hollow. The hollow let out a long scream and as it went on it was slowly sounding more human. Also as the scream turned more human the hollow began to look more like an arrancar. Ichigo was shocked when he noticed that his zambakuto didn't have a handle instead it was just a bottle cap on top of the sheeth that seemed to be sealing it.

"Welcome to the crew" Aizen said to him with a kind of welcome voice.

Ichigo looked at the new arrancar, just because hes an arrancar doesn't mean that hes a bad guy automatically. He came to the conclusion that as long as he doesn't join Aizens army he wouldn't have to kill him and it would be one less to worry about. Koritsune was a little confused but pieces of knowledge af arrancar and shinigamis began to fill his head instantly. He also managed to remember how Ichigo tried to kill him as a hollow even though he tried his best not to fight back

"Don't join him if you do youll be doing everything the wrong way"

"Would he now if I recall correctly you were the one who was trying to slash him with your sword"

"Yeah but that was different."

"Really how was that different. Besides he cant complain about the power ive given him I bet hes enjoying it. Theres no point in trying to convince him even if he does join you the soul society wont accept having an arrancar around they'll probably kill him first time they have a chance"

Ichigo was not happy with Aizens last comment but he had to admit, it was probably the truth. He knew he was manipulating him, there was nothing he could do though

They were all true facts. Koritsune withhis mind now decided the cap on top of his sheeth opened and a a blue slime came out, it was transparent but not invisible one could tell it was there but at some parts where it was more spread out it was barely visible. Ichigo grabbed his zanbakuto and prepared for the fight.

Ichigo came running forward and swung his sword right at te arrancar. The attack was easily blocked though when Koritsune spread out the slime to create a shield to protect him from that attack. Ichigo was startled from it. Koritsune however did not waste anytime and immediately the slime reformed into a ball and one tentacle came out and grabbed Ihigo by the neck. The arrancar then grabbed his zanbakuto, both Ichigo and Koritsune felt it immediately it was the same feeling when he touched Rukia Ichigo couldn't move and Kortsune felt pulses of energy going through him. Aizen smiled with pleasure and Koritsune followed suit.

"Well it seems like I wont have to worry about a threat from you!"


End file.
